Married Life
by Doccubus
Summary: Krillin talks about married life with 18. Krillin/18 Goku/Chichi it came it out cuter than I expected


**I Do Not Own DBZ or any of its characters**

**Married Life**

I remember many years ago we were at a martial arts tournament and Goku, Tien, Yamcha, and I were competing. This was the first time were to face Piccolo, who ended out becoming our friend when Vegeta and his henchmen attacked. (Ironically, I might add, Vegeta as well as my beautiful wife android 18 also tried to kill Goku and ended out joining him).

I remember Chichi was matched up against him and she had an expression of anger. Evidently Chichi was mad at Goku, we obviously had met her before but we didn't remember at the time. Chichi explained to us who she was and the promise Goku had made as a child, to make her his bride. My ignorant best friend thought that 'bride' was some sort of food.

When he asked Yamcha and I what it meant I responded, "A bride! Roughly translated it means your life is over!"

Yamcha pushed my bald head out of the way and said, "Goku a bride is a woman who's about to be married."

"I think my definition is more accurate," I said, "it's the woman you spend the rest of your life with."

Many years have passed since then. I was 18 at the time, and now I'm nearing 30. I married the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on five years ago. We conceived a beautiful child three years ago who is now at a famous amusement park for the week. Bulma had won a free trip because of a scientific discovery and she decided to take Trunks, Goten, and Marron. Kami knows what she did to convince Vegeta to go. I'm sure it had something to do with the gravity room or sex. Knowing Bulma's tactical ways, it was probably both.

Oh sex. It's been over six months since I myself have had sex, and the frustration levels have really peaked. When 18 is horny I'm tired from work, and when I'm horny-which is most of the time mind you-18 is pissed off at some advance Master Roshi or Oolong pulled on her. Before we had been able to find a mutual ground where Roshi and Oolong kept their traps shut, and my workload wasn't too much. Lately however, Roshi has gotten worse and they started giving me double shifts at work.

I was desperately aching for her, as I'm sure she was for me. However, we both keep it inside for fear that we should get into an argument. We've ignored it, and started a routine. Our good morning kisses have turned from tender and passionate kisses on the lips to small pecks on the cheek. We no longer cuddle because we know one of us is liable to lose control and with 18 being as loud as she is that would wake Marron, or worse, Master Roshi. I would say our marriage is in a rut, and if I don't get us out of this rut, it could mean the end of our marriage. I shudder at the thought of losing the most beautiful woman in the world.

My definition of bride sure has changed. It went from 'woman who ends a man's life,' to 'a man's other half. The one who makes a man complete.' 18 completes me in more ways than one, and I need to find away to be with her more. A thought popped into my head. We could move out of Roshi's house and live on our own. We can enroll Marron in preschool seeing as she will be turning four in two months. I would execute that plan this week. However, now Krillin Jr. is wide awake and my hand is just not gonna cut it today.

It's about nine in the morning and it won't be long until she wakes up. I know Master Roshi and Oolong spent the night in town with Yamcha, and Marron's with Bulma. This may be our only chance until we get a place of our own and get Marron in school. That may take a month and I don't think I can handle that.

18 is a blanket hog and I'm out in the open and my erection is very obvious with my blue boxers. It was too hot to wear anything else. 18 simply wore one of my loose shirts, which fit her like a nightgown. She normally didn't wear underwear. She would sleep naked if we didn't live with two perverts. 'Well at least our intimacy remained intact,' I thought to myself. As long as we still felt comfortable around each other and safe, then we would have no problem getting out of this and any rut.

It was also a lot easier to arouse my vixen, cat-like wife. 18 was not weak and arousing her required biting and licking the right spots with the right amounts of pressure. It took me almost a year to master and memorize her body. Once in a while though, she took a while to react to my ministrations. I think with all this pent up tension, one touch would probably send her into a frenzy. My little guy twitched with excitement at the thought. I really wish I could get some of the covers to cover myself. If for some reason she was not in the mood, I didn't want to be embarrassed anymore than I had to.

18 stretched her long, graceful limbs and sighed contentedly as if saying she had a nice good night's rest. "What are you doing up so early?" she said knowing that I was up for about an hour before.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You," I said softly brushing the hair off of her face and placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was the first time we've kissed on the lips in about four months and it certainly got a reaction from her. She placed her soft hands on the sides of my face and deepened the kiss. She sighed as if saying 'I missed this.' I slipped my tongue into her mouth and pulled her closer to me, aching to feel her body against mine.

18 broke the kiss because she realized I needed to breathe, which I was neglecting to do in my passion. There was a spark in her eyes indicating that she was starting to get turned on. "How long has he been awake?" she said tracing her fingers down my chest and abs.

"6 months," I groaned trying to stop myself from taking her roughly. She was stronger than me, yes, but I have hurt her before in the bouts of passion. I remember it very well. It was make up sex and we were very angry at each other. She punched me in the face and sent me flying against the wall, which I responded to by tackling her down on to the floor. This is when I noticed she had just gotten out of the shower and she was naked and wet. I was naked because I was getting ready to get in the shower after she finished. Needless to say I lost it and I penetrated her without giving her a warning or any kind of preparation. She hissed in pain and tried desperately to push me off, I, lost in my passion, instead bit her nipple which made her scream loudly but lubricated her enough for me to continue.

That was nearly a year ago and it really ended out well for both of us. More for me than for her though. Now she eyed me seductively probably realizing we had the house to ourselves. "I thought I was the only one who noticed," she said referring to my comment about my member being awake for 6 months. "Little Krilly must be dying to let go so that he could get some rest," she said seductively knowing that her little comments like that normally drove me crazy.

That's exactly what happened. I pounced on her like a mad man and started to grind my hips against hers. "Mmmm," she said wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling my head down for a kiss.

"I can't go another day without being inside you," I said unbuttoning my shirt to reveal her creamy breasts. It took all my will power not to come right then and there. 18 bit her lip and arched her back as if giving me permission, which I was happy to take mind you. I lavished her nipples greedily making sure to tease her enough to drive her insane and delirious with passion.

"Shit Krillin, I missed you," she said reaching down to pull off my boxers. I grabbed her hand and pushed it away. She eyed me curiously. I peeled off the shirt and looked at her now naked body. I could play with her nipples all day but I had other matters to attend to, like her wet womanhood trembling with anxiety. I kissed her inner thigh very gently knowing that this action drives her mad. "Ahh Krillin!" she said arching her back and trying to shove her pussy in my face. I backed away not giving what she wants just yet.

I kissed her slit tenderly making her whimper and buck her hips. I smirked and did it again this time she moaned loudly and grabbed my hair fiercely holding me steady. She was obviously threatening to rip my hair out if I pulled back again. I chuckled softly and gave her what she wanted. Mmm she tastes so good. I licked everywhere but her clit building up the pressure. She was writhing underneath me pushing my head to where she needed me the most. I gave her what she wanted by taking the nub in between my lips and suckling on it. This made her thrash violently and scream as an orgasm overtook her.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I ripped off my boxers and went up to kiss her lips. She kissed me passionately. I bit her ear, one of few pleasure spots. She moaned loudly. I could feel her pressure building up again. Then I felt her hand on my cock, massaging it and wetting it with her vaginal secretions. "Ugh Kami," I said trembling with desire.

"You haven't been this desperate since the last months of my pregnancy when we couldn't have sex," she said softly trying to calm me down before I exploded.

I grunted and grasped her hand, the one that was pumping my member. I placed it at her entrance and thrust into her hard. She moaned my name and wrapped her legs around my waist. I grabbed her from behind the knees and placed them over my shoulders. She moaned and gave me an appreciative smile. She knew that I knew it was her favorite position. I started thrusting into her roughly unable to contain my passion. She moaned and encouraged me to go faster and harder-which I did full-heartedly.

"Oh…Kami!" was all I heard her say before her body started trembling underneath mine. I felt her muscles squeeze me tight and I groaned out loud releasing my seed inside of her. I collapsed on top of her not worrying about crushing her knowing that she could probably have a 16-wheeler truck on top of her and be completely unaffected. She hugged my head against her chest tenderly and lifted my face up so that she could kiss me. We kissed so tenderly and so full of love.

"I love you Krillin," she said. I knew she loved me but she didn't say it much. So I was pretty shocked that she chose this moment to do so.

I gave her a smile and pecked her lips and said, "I love you too 18, and I always will."


End file.
